lucifers_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Nicholas Whitethorn
"She's fucking out there! She has to be out there.." — Nicholas to a friend Nicholas Henry Whitethorn is a twenty one year old man currently travelling the shores of The Lucinian Empire. History Nicholas Henry Whitethorn was born on June 8th to unknown parents, five days after his birth he was abandoned on the doorstep of an orphanage five miles away from the capital city of Lucin. He was taken in and given his name by the nun who breast fed him as an infant. Nick's first years on earth weren't particularly exciting, up til he was eight he stuck around the orphanage, preferring to hang around the ground's stray cats instead of making friends. His days were quiet and calm, his life being quite sheltered as he was locked away from the world. The only time he really felt alive was when he was fighting for food against the other orphans. A year later the orphanage shut down, forcing the children out onto the streets, Nick was terrified yet thrilled by this. He took what little belongings he had to the city he'd always been told of, he promptly set up camp in a small alley near the fishing district. His makeshift hut was built from sticks and leaves he had gathered along the journey there. From here Nicholas's life had gone from calm to hectic, his life now being filled with small adventures and excitement. One day while down at the docks he attempted to steal a fish from a barrel, though his attempts failed, a huge bear looking man threatened to chop off his hands if he didn't scram. He promptly ran off in fear, empty handed. Out of nowhere a blonde haired girl tapped on his shoulder, little did he know this was about to be the start of a long long adventure. Nicholas brought the girl, who he learned name's was Alex back to his little makeshift shack; the two spent the whole night laughing and making jokes with each other, since this the two have been basically joined at the hip. Together the two committed petty crimes for the thrill of it, though in the process they only grew closer. Nick was seventeen when he truly fell in love with fifteen year old Alex, he loved everything about her and knew he wanted to be with her til he took his last breath. He never spoke of this love until the night he saved her from falling off a small bridge. He yanked her the second he saw her wobbling and pulled her into his chest, making sure she was alright then stroking her hair. After this the two went back to Alex's cottage which she lived in alone after her mother disappeared. He asked her to be his girlfriend as he spooned her in a warm bed. Everything was falling into place for the both of them, the last step was to make their dreams of sailing together a reality. From a mutual friend they got a job with a pirate. For the next two years they were crew-mates and lovers, their lives seeming perfect. On the night of April seventeenth there was a terrible storm, crashing waves and high winds; the old weathered boat could not withstand this. Miraculously Nicholas survived this wreckage, he awoke in a dimly lit room, his body sore and bandages stained with blood. A young healer had found him on the beach along with two of his dead crew-mates, she had brought him back and tended to his wounds. Nick pressed the question of if she had found a blonde haired girl though everytime the healer responded with a no. It was a week before the healer would let Nick leave, the second he could he began to search far and wide for his missing lover. He followed every tip he got, though no trace of Alex. He fell into a depression and became a light alcoholic, then one day he got one last tip. She was in Lucin, someone had gotten a card reading from a woman with that exact description. So we come to current day, Nick voyaging to where it all began to find his lost love. Appearance Nicholas is quite an attractive figure to lay eyes upon, standing just above 6'0 and weighing in at approximately 170 pounds. One of his most distinct features is his walnut brown eyes, which go nicely with his limestone skin. His hair is a redish brown with his eyebrows being a slightly darker, cedar brown color. Nick is a well defined man, his jawline being sharp along with his collarbone showing clearly from any angle. He is quite strong, having well muscled arms, legs and torso. He frequently wears darker clothing, though can usually be found with a white tucked in shirt, black or brown pants, and boots. He also has a gold edged dagger which he keeps tucked in his pant pocket or boot. A small addition to his appearance; he has a deep scar running down the side of his torso which he got during a bar fight. Personality Nicholas can most easily be explained as a passionate and endlessly loyal man. He is both a hard worker and someone who doesn't take the little things for granted; this being a result of his up-bringing as an orphan who was condemned to a life of stealing just to get by. He is compassionate for those who are in the situation he was once in, being the type to give what little he has to a stranger who needs it more. Getting deeper into his personality we see he can be a bit of a hot-head, exploding over little things. Adding onto this he is a bit of a drinker when he's of troubled mind, which only causes him to become more troubled; When he's drunk he can be mean or somber, clearly not being able to handle his liquor well. Romance Nicholas is a somewhat sexual character, though he doesn't really have any kinks per-say. He tends to just go along with whatever his partner wants, though his one definite kink is being dominant over a soft sub. He looks for softness in a woman, though definitely not in personality; his preferred features are feminine and cute, like small noses and luscious lips. He has a love for natural looking features, especially blonde hair and darker colored eyes. With personality he looks for someone fun, someone he can laugh and be able to share deep thoughts and secrets with. Current Partner: None Past Partner(s): Alex Wood Currently Attracted To: None Sexuality and Orientation: '''Heterosexual '''Children: None Bloodline Unknown - Father & Mother "Really what is there to say about people I've never met? I could say I wonder where you are or who you are but the truth is I don't, you gave me up so I'm not really your son." Alex Wood - 'Late' Girlfriend "I know you're out there Lex, people keep telling me theres no way you could've survived that but hell I'm here. Please come back to me, I can't live without you." Character Notes • Nicholas was orphaned five days after his birth, dropped on the doorstep of an orphanage in a wicker basket Gallery Nicholas.jpg Category:Characters Category:Males